


oblivious

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LMFAO do you notice the lack of markren, M/M, jeno just wants renjun to notice him, renjun is so confused, side chensung, yes it hurts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun doesn't get how jisung and chenle are so oblivious of one another's feelings.





	oblivious

"but i just don't get it!" renjun rests his head on the table, letting out a sound of what seemed like a groan and a whine. jaemin stares at him from across the table, dragging renjun's plate towards him and stealing all of his side kimchi. both mark and donghyuck look up from their notes while jeno shakes his head, looking at the stressed chinese beside him.

ever since chenle and jisung entered highschool, they've always had this thing for each other which the whole grade knows about, but for some odd reason, jisung or chenle act dumb whenever that topic is being brought up.

_"jisung, both of you clearly like each other. i'm pretty sure everyone knows that by now." renjun slams his thick math textbook down which earns a wince from mark._

_"hyung, it's because both of us hang out so much. chenle could be straight for all i know." the younger sighs, messing up his hair and flailing his legs everywhere._

_donghyuck shrieks a 'ha!' and jaemin giggles uncontrollably, leaning close to jisung, "if anyone is straight in our circle of friends, then it isn't chenle."_

_"i don't think any of us are straight, jaemin." mark looks at jaemin with a confused look._

_"jeno might be." he shrugs, and renjun looks at jeno, who just chose to shrug and shake his head._

_somehow, it worsened renjun's mood that day._

"then maybe they aren't really gay? what if they're just best friends after all? plot twist: chenle actually prefers vagina." jeno gasps dramatically earning a 'ridiculous' from jaemin and a slap from donghyuck.

"the kid is sixteen, jeno. can we please talk about something else?"

"they'll eventually know, man. just give it a break." mark reaches to pat his shoulder, and renjun sighs. he's pretty sure mark is the only sane friend he has.

"a break?!" renjun shrieks causing mark to flinch. "a fucking break?! i was going to be patient with it but both of them literally babble in my fucking ear everyday!  _jisung is so dreamy! do you think chenle likes me?_ i'm tired of it, hyung. why can't they realize their heart eyes whenever they see each other? i know it's cute, but i'm getting sick of it. this isn't second grade-" 

"if you complain about them being so oblivious, why can't you realize that jeno's been liking you since highschool started?"  donghyuck cuts him off, causing the whole table to turn quiet. donghyuck clears his throat and grins sheepishly, getting up and hiding behind mark. "whoops? i guess it slipped?"

renjun and jeno are both dumbfounded, staring at each other looking like a pair of freshly harvested tomatoes. jeno purses his lips and glares at donghyuck. "you'll get it later."

the whole table remains quiet until jisung speaks up, hand in hand with chenle. "so are we going to ignore the fact that renjun liked jeno since forever, too?" 

the table breaks out in screams and wolf whistles.

"wait," renjun ignores jisung's remark and points to their hands.

"oh this?" chenle holds their hands up, chuckling. "we've started dating a week ago."

"and who knew?" renjun raises and eyebrow and the whole table turns quiet again.

renjun holds back the urge to strangle every single one of them (not jeno).

jeno clears his throat and turns to him, shakily reaching for renjun's hand. "so, 3:30 pm tomorrow after school?"

renjun blushes and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> this was v messy i'm sorry


End file.
